kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Waterbending
Waterbending (also known as Hydrokinesis) is the ability to bend and manipulate water. It is the Element of Change. It is granted by the Moon Spirit, Cresselia, and also by Kyogre, the Ocean King. Techniques Water Wave The most common waterbending move. The bender can lift water and wave it around, mainly splashing it on enemies. Water Whip The Water Whip is when the bender bends the water into a whip. Hard as a regular whip, which they can use to whack around with. Water Fists A move invented by Eva Roberts. The bender can bend the water over their arms into much bigger, stronger arms and use them to punch at enemies, or even lift heavy objects. They also serve as extendable arms for them to climb or swing high vantage points. Aquapus The Aquapus is when the bender bends the water into eight tentacles surrounding them, like that of an octopus. Bubble Beam The Bubble Beam is an underwater move. The bender can unleash a swarm of bubble bullets from their mouths. Enhanced Oxygen While underwater, non-merpeople can form an air bubble around their mouths that can last for hours. Healing Some waterbenders, such as Eva, are able to bend some water and rub it on wounds to make them better. This is by channeling the waterbender's purified chi into those wounded, healing their own inner chi. Spiritbending An advanced form of healing that both waterbenders and icebenders can possess. They can encase the target in a spiral of water or snow and send their healing chi through it in order to purify one's spirit. This is mainly used on lingering ghosts or evil spirits, scattering their very essence into light particles so their energy may be reborn anew in the Spirit World. Bloodbending Bloodbending (also called Haemokinesis) is a dark waterbending move. The bender can bend the blood inside a person and control them like puppets. Most benders can only do this under a Full Moon, but stronger waterbenders can do so anytime. The Firstborn, Manaphy, is the most vulnerable to bloodbending, being 80% pure water. However, bloodbending can also be used to grab spilled blood and place it back inside a person's wound. Blood Body An advanced technique given to benders by 2nd Age Manaphy. In the event a bender's blood is spilled in heavy amounts, their soul will possess their blood and take the shape of their body. The Blood Body can move and attack with greater speed, and it can enter another person's body to control them. Known bloodbenders: *Davy Jones (controlled Manaphy) *Hama *Katara *Annaira Eerfnud *Melody Jackson (bent her own blood) Chi-Sealing An advanced form of bloodbending that allows the bender to move and alter the blood of another victim in a way that totally seals their flow of chi, preventing them from bending. This can be undone through bloodbending again, or energybending. Plantbending Plantbending allows benders to control the water in plants, and therefore bend the plants. They can also pull the water itself out of plants, thereby killing the plants, but this is considered a dark move. Known Waterbenders *Eva Roberts (Logia) *Melody Jackson *Danny Jackson *Davy Jones *Wehttam Atnalamid *Nosam Atnalamid *Annaira Eerfnud (bloodbender) *Lapis Lazuli *Katara *Kyogre Neptune *Manaphy Neptune *Cresselia *Lou Beatles/The Toiletnator *Suigetsu Hozuki (Logia) *Yuta Asahina *Iadakihs Aran *Pawtucket Pat (uses with Logia Beer-Beer Fruit) *Hama (bloodbender) *Tarlokk *Aqualad *Omi *Kevin, the Blue Ranger Icebending Icebending (also known as Cyrokinesis) is another waterbending move - the ability to control ice - but some benders are icebenders solely. The Element of Ice is gained when waterbenders; or just regular icebenders, possess a cold-hearted nature, but it can also result from a general love for snow or cold, in the case of Suki Crystal. Ice Surf Ice Surf is when the benders conjure an ice path in the air or ground, and are able to surf across it to get places quickly. Ice Rocket The bender aims at the ground and blasts ice beams to freeze a rising pillar, propelling them higher into the air. Freeze As the name would imply, this revolves around freezing things solid. They can freeze bodies of water and walk across them, and living creatures that are frozen will be frozen in time and age. Snowbending Snowbending revolves around controlling snow, and is thought to be a more artistic form of icebending. Snow can be mended into all sorts of shapes, like giant fists. Suki was skilled enough to break a mini snow village and people, and have them all move and dance. Snow Village A power that only icebenders with pure imagination could do, they can create a tiny village of snow with moving, near-living snowpeople. (They can technically be any size, but smaller village will need less snow). Ice-Maker Style Ice-Maker Style (originally from Fairy Tail) revolves around creating anything out of ice or snow, such as a key to open locks, weapons to fight with, or even extra body parts such as wings to aid you in stuff. Frozen Heart A rather dark and sometimes fatal icebending move, if the icebender sends a burst of their energy at someone's heart, their body and soul will slowly freeze into a solid statue of ice. The only thing that can remove this curse is a feeling of true love from another source, and this can still save the victim years after they've completely frozen. Other parts of the body can be struck too, with easier ways of warming the ice. Known Icebenders *Yuki Crystal *Ice Climbers *Sonny and Donna *Polaris *Suki Crystal *Weiss Schnee *Yllehs Nosnhoj *Aurora Uno (with firebending) *Jack Frost *Ice King *Monet Sinclaire *Snow Angel *Esdeath *Dio Brando Water Chi Water Chi is colored an aqua blue, and is concentrated in the arms. Just as arms are primarily used for swimming, waterbending requires a lot of fluid motion in the arms. Water Chi can be strengthened simply by drinking water, and other liquid drinkables too, but water is most effective. Ice Chi Ice Chi is colored a lighter blue and focused in the feet. This is because feet are the most sensitive part of the body, and is where one would be coldest. Drinking water also helps to strengthen Ice Chi, but nearly anything works as long as it's cold. Other Traits Naturally, waterbenders would be fairly skilled swimmers, and would be able to give their selves extended air time. They would generally love swimming and being wet. Waterbenders embody the idea of change, namely change in their lifestyle or the world around them, whether it be positive or negative. Just as well, icebenders, like Suki Crystal, would love to feel cold on their skin, and prefer low temperatures. A lot of known icebenders are barefooted, as their chi is concentrated in their feet. Weaknesses Water's natural opposite is Fire, but Fire would be more deadly for icebenders rather than waterbenders, however, both elements can be just as opposing against Fire. For waterbenders, if there were no water around, they would be powerless (as icebenders can just MAKE ice), unless they are strong enough to pull water from the air. Waterbenders, especially Logia types, are also weak against musicbending attacks, as sound travels faster in water. Otherwise, waterbenders are vulnerable to chi-blocking or other natural weaknesses. Stories It's Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *A Day at the Bathhouse (offscreen) *Fairy Sisters *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Just Like Us *Calm, Cool, and Collected *The Son of Evil *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (Chapter 2) *Sector JP (offscreen) *Sector SA (Healing) *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *The Horrorverse *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT *Warriors of Sky Icebending *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *Operation: GALACSIA *Yuki's Coldness *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Why Yuki Doesn't Go Swimming *Zen and Intent *Operation: FROST **Headache *Operation: FAIL *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Miyuki's Dream *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector $ *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask *The Tea Party *Operation: REVERT Category:Benders Category:Waterbenders Category:Icebenders